Guns and Roses
by Mother Of The Universe
Summary: Detective AU. Ruby is the new member of the Pyrrha Nikos Private Investigation Team. She is excited to take on her first case; Discover who attempted to assassinate the father of their client, Weiss Schnee, but a simple case leads to a plot to kill world leaders, and Ruby soon discovers that she may be in way over her head. Rated T for minor gore and some language. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Dozens of Rose Pettles

**Hello! It's MotherUniverse! And this is my first RWBY fanfic!**

 **RWBY is an awesome series, and this AU was, in my opinion, a really good idea. I will still be regularly updating my other story, Fullmetal Alchemist: Afterstory (If you are a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist, I highly encourage you to read this book. If you have no clue what Fullmetal Alchemist is, then watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on Crunchy-roll or wherever you watch your anime (not Netflix, it doesn't have it) and check it out, it's the greatest show ever).**

 **This first chapter is basically a character introduction, with short stories of who they are and stuff. The tittle lies, there is not actually 12, but 4.**

 **Also, this is an AU, so anything I wan't I can do. Therefore, ages will be different. Ruby will be 22, Weiss is 24, Blake is 16 (yes she will be younger than Ruby in this story for plot reasons), Yang will be 25, Pyrrha is 27, John is also 27, and Ren and Nora are both 26. As it is an AU, expect the unexpected, and Arkos fans, get ready to squeal with happiness.**

 **There is no magic or semblance or abnormalities in this AU, and there are no Grimm either. Dust is a nuclear power source, and Fanus is going to be a religion that values animals and nature and other life etc, above all others, and not a race of meta-humans with extra animal limbs, and there will be no fancy weapons. Unfortunately.**

 **I don't own RWBY. That belongs to Rooster Teeth, and they are awesome, and the gods/goddesses of our fandom, so we worship them.**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dozen Rose Petals

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby Rose was a perky but socially awkward 22-year-old who had recently graduated from Beacon University, which, in her opinion, was the greatest college that anyone could possibly go to; it didn't matter what those turkey's from other University's said. Beacon was an Ivy League college, which Ruby had to say, she was surprised she got into. Her big sister, Yang Xiao Long, had graduated from the same school around two years ago. Ruby was going to become a privet investigator, and with hope, join the same team her sister was on, where she would work under a woman who had been labeled the worlds best detective; Pyrrha Nikos.

Ruby was currently on a 500 lin shopping spree (a gift from her big sister for graduating college), and was walking by herself around shops, arms full of shopping bags. She was wearing her normal outfit; a plain black dress, dark red tights, black combat books, and, of course, her red, Beacon Academy spirit-wear hooded sweatshirt. She was coming out of the barbers shop, since she had needed a hair trim for weeks. The red hombre she had gotten for her black hair a year back had given her enough split ends to sink a ship. It was late at night, and most shops were closed, but there was one shop in particular that was open at late hours, that sold something special; Dust.

Dust was a strange, nuclear substance that, when used properly, could become a clean and efficient source of power, for pretty much anything. From cell signal, to Scroll battery, to house electricity, to car power. It could also be used as a nuclear bomb if someone got a hold of large amounts of Dust, so there was high security anytime anyone used more than 40 pounds of dust to power something. Anyone only ever needed five pounds to power an average sized house for a month, and even smaller amounts to power Scrolls and battery's for the same amount of time. Cars usually needed more pounds of dust, but that was accessible at refill stations, and people rarely ever kept car fuel dust at home.

Ruby had been needing more dust for a while now. Her Scroll battery had died about four days ago, and she had yet to refill it. On another note, the store was also always stocked with the latest _Truth_ magazines.

"Hi!" Ruby shouted to the man who ran the store. She had never learned his name, strangely enough, as he seemed to work at every store in the city. She had always intended to ask, but somehow forgot to do so when she came into the stores he worked at.

"Hello, Ruby!" He said back, pleasantly. "Here to pick up more Dust?"

"My Scroll ran out four days ago" She said with a laugh. Putting her shopping bags down near the magazine section where she could keep an eye on them, Ruby took the battery out of her Scroll, and inserted it into the refill machine. After feeding the machine a few lin (Dust was one of the most common found elements, more common as coal. Therefore, Dust was relatively inexpensive), her Scroll battery started to fill up and charge. After her battery was filled with the dust, she put it back inside, and turned on her Scroll. For the first time in four days, it lit up back to life.

"Yes!" She cheered. She then grabbed a pair of new headphones from her shopping bag, plugged them into her Scroll, and started blasting music into her ears.

" _They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!" _Ruby sang along to her music. She grabbed the most recent addition of _Truth_ magazines, and started reading. On the cover was the usual creepy faceless white thing, surrounded by fuzzy black stuff, and on the back was, as usual, an add for the _Snee Dust Company_ _._ Ruby didn't mind, however. It wasn't like she read the magazine for the cover.

Ruby took a look at the latest article, a story about Pyrrha Nikos solving some case that everyone thought was impossible to figure out, and as usual, it had a picture of her investigation team, and they all looked as fabulous as ever.

 _Man, Pyrrha is so awesome!_ Ruby thought as she read the article, _Yang is so lucky to be working with her! I can't wait until I become one of them! I never usually say this, but I wish Summer would go by sooner!_ Ruby continued to read, looking at the quote directly from Pyrrha, as she thanked her team. _"I couldn't be more thankful for the team I work with. I really don't deserve to be around such wonderful people. Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, and Li Ren are the best people I've ever met, and I wouldn't give them up for anything. And of course, I'd like to thank my husband, Jaune Arc, for his patience, and his love. He has given me plenty of emotional support during this case. There is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than him."_ Next to the quote was a small picture of Pyrrha with her husband. _Their such a cute couple_... Ruby thought.

A hand rest on her shoulder, whipping her around. Ruby stood, looking eye to eye with... some guy in a black and red tux, a bowler hat, and sunglasses.

"Huh?" She said as the guy whipped her around. The man looked annoyed. He then pointed to his ears, saying something that, if Ruby had read his lips correctly, might have been headphones. She took them off her ears and rest them on her shoulders, slightly disappointed that the song hadn't ended yet.

"I told you to put your hands in the air!" They guy snapped, aiming a gun at her face. Ruby barley even flinched.

"Uh, are you robbing me?" She asked curiously. She wondered if this was the only guy in the store, or if there where others. That Torchwick guy that was, according to _Truth_ , still on the loose could've been there. She silently prayed he was. If she could beat a wanted criminal up and drag him to the police station, she would earn good points with Pyrrha before she even joined the team.

"YES!" The man in front of her suddenly shouted, shaking Ruby from her train of thought, and reminding her of her previous question.

"Ah" Ruby said. Then, with a sudden movement of her legs, she kicked the gun out of his hands, caught it, and shot a bullet only centimeters away from his feet before the man could even register what happened.

"Hands in the air! On the ground! Now!" Ruby demanded, to which the man obeyed. Her shouting attracted more of the robbers.

"Go see what that is" She heard some guy groan from the back. More robbers, wearing the same outfit that the one she had hostage, ran to the back, all drawing their guns out and aiming them at Ruby. Most people would be terrified in a situation like this, but not her. She had a gun, and Ruby never missed.

"So," She said, pointing the gun at them, "how many of you are there?"

One of them shot at her in response. Ruby jumped to the side to dodge the bullet, and then shot back. The bullet hit the mans gun exactly, shooting it out of his hands. With quick movements, Ruby did the same for the rest of the men. They then tried to jump on her, but, along with her excellent aim, Ruby also had incredible speed, and managed to beat them up before they could land a punch on her.

"Too slow!" She cheered in satisfaction when the men where left as a pile of unconscious bodies on the floor. Ruby ran to the front of the shop to see the head robber putting away containers of dust into a brief case. Much to Ruby's luck, it _was_ Roman Torchwick.

"Roman Torchwick!" She shrieked in excitement. "You're the _most wanted_ criminal of the year! And I now have a chance to kick you're butt!"

Torchwick looked at the weird girl in front of him in confusion and annoyance. "Yeah, and, who are you?"

"Ruby Rose, but you can call me 'the girl who's gonna take you down'" Ruby declared, pointing the gun at him.

Torchwick looked extremely unamused. "Kid, isn't it past you're bedtime?"

"I'm twenty-two!" Ruby snapped.

"Sheesh, your small."

"So what! I can still kick your butt! Easily!"

"Kid, you're out of your league." Torchwick then took his own gun out. The two shot at each other at the exact same time, their bullets colliding, and impacting together in mid-air, leaving a small poof of smoke.

"Well, you've got good aim" Torchwick muttered.

"Told you I'd take you down" Ruby said, satisfied.

"Ha! Wanna bet!?" Torchwick laughed. He shot bullets at Ruby, all which she managed to dodge. There where a few close calls, but for the most part, she was safe. She also shot her own bullets at Torchwick. He wasn't as agile or fast as her, but there was one thing he had on her; Ruby wasn't aiming for his body, only the floor next to his feet, possibly to corner him against a wall, or to make him loose balance. In other words, her fighting style was more than predictable.

"Kid, if you wanna get me, you're gonna have to do more than shoot the floor!" Torchwick told her.

"I fight how I fight!" Ruby shouted back in response, about to shoot another bullet, only to realize her gun was empty. That was another thing Torchwick had on her; while she only had the one gun, his white coat was filled with spare guns.

"Looks like you're stuck" He laughed, grabbing the suit case, making a final shot at Ruby, and making a bolt for outside.

Ruby panicked. She couldn't let him get away. If he got away, other Dust shops would fall victim to his raids, and who knows what he was doing with that much Dust. For all she knew, he was going to make a nuclear bomb out of it. She quickly grabbed a gun from a mans coat, and ran out to nab Torchwick. She saw him running towards a back alleyway. Without thinking about where she was aiming, she shot a bullet, hoping it would at least distract him from his destination. It definitely distracted him.

The bullet hit his leg.

"Ow! Damn it!" He shouted. Ruby ran up to him.

"Sorry about the leg!" She told him. "I wasn't thinking about where I was aiming."

"You are a brat, you know!" He snapped, holding the leg wound. "But tougher than I thought"

Torchwick reached into his pocket, grabbed his scroll out, and clicked the center button. It started blinking, while the scroll it's self vibrated, like it was set up to make a phone call. A white car pulled up only a few yards from where they where standing. The windows where tinted so that Ruby couldn't see the driver. The window rolled down, and Ruby could see what might have been a woman, with ash colored hair, and bangs that kept her face from becoming visibility. Without turning her head, the woman pointed a gun out the window. She shot it forwards. Ruby quickly jumped away from the bullet, and Torchwick used the current distraction to get up and limp away from Ruby.

He opened the car door, and climbed into the front seat, covering Ruby's view of the woman. "It's been fun kid, but I gotta run! Thanks for the souvenir!" He shouted, gesturing to his leg.

He shut the car door, and it promptly drove off.

"Did you have to monologue?" Said an unamused voice of another young woman in the back of the car.

"Miss Sustrai, do you have to question my methods?" Torchwick replied to her.

"Do you think that girl might pose a problem?" Asked the voice of a man, also coming from the back of the car.

"Please" Said the voice of the driver. At hearing her, a deadly silence sat in the car. "Not even Mrs. Nikos is on to us. We'll be fine, for the time being. She knows what she's doing"

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee**

It was traditional for the eldest male of every generation in the Schnee family to learn how to fence. However, Whitley Schnee, the only male, and youngest of the three Schnee siblings, couldn't fence to save his life, which left his parents disappointed in him. Recognizing this disappointment, the eldest of the Schnee children, Winter, took it upon herself to become the family fencer. Eventually, Weiss fell in love with the sport as well, and took it up in attempts to follow the footsteps of her sister. The words of Winter would ring in her head anytime she picked up a sword;

"Will you spend you're entire life waiting for applause?"

When Weiss was a child, that's what she used to be like. People would praise and award her. She thought it was because they liked her, until Winter, who was old enough to understand what was really going on, told Weiss the actual reason that people would give her praise; Because she was a Schnee. People only praised her because they had to, or they wanted favor with one of the riches family's in the world. This was why Weiss had to be something different then the little Schnee girl everyone was supposed to like but secretly didn't. From a small age, in order to achieve this, Weiss had to know what she wanted.

She wanted to become heiress to the Schnee dust company. The company had a reputation for shady business dealings, harsh manual labor, and a biased opinion for pretty much everyone that wasn't them. Weiss wanted to change that. Currently, she held the tittle for family heir (her sister had lost the title when she decided to become a politician instead of a Schnee manager, but Winter had a lot going for herself, so she didn't regret dropping the tittle), but Weiss knew that she was soon to loose it to the likes of her stuck-up, butt-kissing, little brother, Whitely Schnee.

Much like Winter, Weiss was a rebel. She didn't agree with the way her father ran things, and while she was more obedient to him than Winter was (she would have to be obedient if she where to win favors with her father, otherwise she might not inherit the dust company), she still resisted his rains. Whitley, however, was the biggest syncopate when it came to his dad. He would do whatever he was told, march to his fathers beat, and never fall out of line. If she had to be honest, he was more likely to become the family heir than she was.

So she used anything she could use to gain favors with him. Singing in front of a large crowd, piano concerts, dropping other activities that he didn't like her partaking in; the only thing she wouldn't stop doing no matter what was fencing. Because until she took the company over, all she could do was wait for applause, and fencing was the only thing in her pocket that helped her earn it.

Her final fencing tournament was only in a few weeks, so she had to prepare her hardest.

Most people would think that her high healed boots, white summer dress and short white blazer would be an inconvenience for someone to fight in. Weiss however, felt more comfortable fencing in these clothes, rather than the bulky white suits and visibility limited mask. And the more comfortable she felt, the better.

She was currently practicing in her room, the fresh beat of music behind her. Her white hair was tied back in a sleek pony tail, that was positioned slightly at the left of her head. She did this on purpose, to look sophisticated, but still annoy her father while she was at it. She parried and practiced fighting an invisible partner, carful not to let her foil touch her bedroom furniture. A knock was heard from the other side of the door. "Come in" She said, thinking it was her butler Klein, a good friend of her's who gave her regular cups of coffee.

Instead, however, it was her brother, whom she hated. "What do you want?" She groaned as soon as he entered.

"What? I can't just have a small chat with my sister?" He asked. Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. He always did this.

"You don't 'chat', Whitley. Now tell me what you're doing here."

"Father want's to speak with you. It's about you singing in the Atlas Fair"

 _Great_. Thought Weiss. She said she would perform for her father, but she hated doing it. Her performances where basically an add campaign, trying to convince the rest of the world that the Schnee dust company weren't just a bunch of Kingpins stealing money from their workers (which they where), and the thought of having to go on state and display this untrue message made Weiss want to puke.

She marched past Whitley, telling him to, "stay away from my room". She walked down the halls of her house (which was a bit to large in her opinion) to her fathers office. Her fathers office was the cleanest room in the house, _too_ clean, if one had asked her. Not a smell of dust or mothballs stayed in the room. The furniture all had an unnatural shine, and the room was cold enough not to ruin the furniture with heat. The desk had some trinkets on it, so it would look sophisticated but not crowded. Weiss was a neat freak herself, all Schnee's where, but this was just excessive.

"Sit" Her father told her, gesturing to the over clean couches. He walked up to the couch opposite her, and sat down. "Have you decided on a song yet?" He asked.

Weiss sucked in a breath. She was sitting with her back to the window, and the dark room made her father look even more intimidating. She _hadn't_ picked out a song yet. She had totally forgotten. She opened her mouth to answer, when suddenly a bullet flew through the glass window and hit the vase on the center of the table.

Shards of glass from the vase flew everywhere, a shard hitting her eyebrow and scratching down her cheek. More bullets flew through the room. Weiss quickly dropped behind the couch. The bullets continued to flail the room, and Weiss felt blood coming from somewhere. She looked to her father to see his chest pierced with bullets.

Weiss hated her father for all he was worth. She hated how he ran the business, yelled at her mother, would hit her and Winter when they weren't being 'good enough', and she hated pretty much everything else about him. But, as much as she hated him, she didn't hate him enough to want him dead. Besides, after years of Whitely slowly taking away her rights to the Schnee inheritance with his sucking up and excessive obedience, she would have to do one final act to prove that _she_ was the loyal, favorable child, not him.

Her father getting shot was an assassination attempt. And she had to find out who did it.

* * *

 **Blake Belladonna**

Blake had known Adam Torres for a long time. The two where childhood friends. There wasn't a first meeting or anything; from as far back as she could remember, it seemed Adam was just always there. He was a year older than her, and at least a foot taller, and very protective of her. Why wouldn't he be? She was his best friend, and he was hers.

 _Was_.

The Adam that Blake currently knew with _wasn't_ the Adam she grew up with. The Adam she grew up with was caring, protective, and wasn't afraid to stand up for what was right. _This_ Adam however, was violent, angry, vindictive, possessive, and borderline abusive. He wasn't the boy she knew to be her best friend, or the man the two of them thought he would grow into when they made plans for adulthood as kids. The only word she had to describe him now was _monster_. And yet, she was still with him.

Maybe it was because she didn't know how to get away. Maybe it was because the _White Fang_ was practically her childhood home, even though it turned to hell long ago. Or, perhaps it was because she still had hope that her old friend would go back to the person he was, that maybe he would stop being a monster. She still had hope that she could save him, stupid as it was.

Blake was a Fanus. It shouldn't be abnormal. To her, Fanusism was just another religion, and shouldn't be viewed any differently by others than that of Judaism or Christianity or Atheism (Though Atheism technically wasn't a religion). And for a while, it wasn't. But that was before the Great War of Remnant.

Fanus was a religion that valued nature, life, and peace. They where a pacifist religion, and they didn't like to fight. However, when the world broke out in war, the Fanus who fought where excommunicated from Cathedral, and the ones who didn't made people angry. The hard-core Fanus wouldn't show up for military drafts, and those who did (mostly just to avoid being thrown in jail) would run from the battlefield soon after. They refused to kill, and a _lot_ of people didn't like that.

That's when the cruddy continent known as Menagerie was first settled. Nobody lived on it because it was practically inhabitable, so most Fanus took the small continent as an opportunity to settle in somewhere and get away from the war, at least until it ended. This stacked the cards against them even more, because not only did they refuse to fight, they also made themselves foreigners, a double negative.

When the war ended, discrimination was the first problem the Fanus where faced with. Most of the four kingdoms wouldn't let the Managuans move back home, and those who did manage to get back into their home country where faced with discrimination and hate. Nobody wanted them, nobody cared about them, and nobody did anything to make it better. Something that shouldn't have been a problem in the first place somehow ended up becoming the Fanus's problem to fix.

That was when the White Fang was founded. Many Fanus had joined, Blake and Adam included. They stood together at the front of every rally, worked for their equality together, but it wasn't enough. That was around the time Adam started to turn.

He was around ten when things started going downhill. A policeman was harassing some of the younger protesters, and Adam didn't like it. Blake had watched as he beat the policeman to death. He threw one punch, and then couldn't stop, not until the man was dead. Blake had remembered how he hugged her, and cried along with her, terrified of his own actions. He promised her that he would never do it again.

He lied.

The older he got, the more people he started to kill. At first it was on accident; he would kill someone trying to defend himself, or his friends, but it ended up turning into something he did out of anger. Blake didn't like it. She wanted him to stop. And each time he promised he would stop. Each time he broke that promis. Then eventually, he somehow ended up gaining a large chunk of power for the White Fang. The organization quickly took a turn from a rights protest campaign to a full-blown terrorist organization. Things got violent. People died. Blake hated the place, and what it had become, and she wanted to leave. But she couldn't find it in her to do so, because she, for whatever reason, still had hope that it would get better.

Currently, she sat up in a red flowered tree, leaning her head against the trunk. Her black travel jacket, which she kept zipped up to below her chest, was covered in bark chip, along with her white jean shorts. She wore a white and black baseball shirt, and a black scarf. The combination of the two clothing items covered up the traditional Fanus tattoo that rest on the left side of her chest, right over her heart. Each Fanus child got the tattoo when they where young. It was a tattoo of a certain animal that they are associated with. Blake's tattoo was a pitch black cat. Not surprising, considering her pitch black beach waved hair, which she kept out of her face with a black, headband-like, perfectly folded bow.

"Blake!" Came a call. It was a voice she new. Probably Ilia. Blake began to climb down from the tree. If it was Adams voice, she would've stayed where she was, as she had been avoiding him for the past hour. But Ilia was ok. She could talk to Ilia. Her black healed boots stepped down on the tree branches, bark and wood chips covering the knee-high dark purple socks she wore beneath them. She finally stepped out of the tree, her sharp yellow eyes facing Ilia's light blue ones. The freckled girl smiled at her.

"You really are a cat, aren't you?" She teased.

"And you're a chameleon in every way" Blake countered.

"I'm a chameleon, huh?" Ilia laughed.

"You can blend in with pretty much every surrounding, plus you eat flies" Blake explained to the girl.

"Chocolate covered flies, which, by the way, are good" Ilia said. "But I guess they did get my tattoo right. They always do. I wish the Cathedrals in Vale where as good as the one's in Menagerie."

"I wouldn't know" Blake said sadly. "I haven't been to Cathedral in a long time"

"It's ok. I haven't either. Not since the White Fang took _that_ turn"

"Are you alright with what we've done?" Blake asked her friend.

"To be honest, it makes my stomach turn." Ilia said, with a nervous laugh, "But we've gone too far. No use going back now. Besides, we've made progress. Fanus _are_ getting better treatment"

"But not for the reasons we wanted" Blake said plainly. "Plus, we've strayed so far from what Fanus are supposed to be. It's the reason we didn't fight in the Great War; we don't kill, we don't harm, we don't fight. Look at the White Fang now"

The two stood in the middle of the Forest, the heavy sound of wind swirling around them.

"Adam want's to talk to you" Ilia said.

Blake sighed. "So much for avoiding him."

"You've been avoiding him a lot lately. Not exactly behavior exhibited from childhood friends" Ilia told her.

"He's not the same person anymore. He's changed. Or maybe I've changed"

"No, he's the one who changed. Definitely. Even I've seen it" Ilia assured her. "I've changed too. But not you. You're still the good person you wanted to be. I'm not proud of who I am. And neither is Adam."

"Do you think you can change? Go back to who you where?" Blake asked.

"No. Not me. I've been doing this for to long. Anyways, I better not keep you here. Adams meeting with 'someone important' apparently"

Blake didn't know who she was expecting, but she was _not_ expecting the person she saw. "Their not a Fanus" Blake growled as soon as she stepped into the tent.

Adam sighed. "Miss Fall, this is my partner, Blake Belladonna"

Blake knew this woman. Cinder Fall was the commissioner of the Vale Police, and the other woman next to her was Emerald Sustrai, Fall's personal secretary. There was also a man with them, but Blake didn't know who he was. But she did know for sure that Fall and Sustrai were _not_ Fanus.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Belladonna" Fall said in her sickening voice of poisoned honey. "Adam and I were discussing our _deal_ "

"Adam, what is this?" Blake asked. "If I know anything about you, it's that you _don't_ side with Others" Others was the term the White Fang used to describe people who weren't Fanus.

"Blake, Miss Fall has offered the White Fang a chance to take down the dictatorial government responsible for our persecution, once and for all." Adam explained.

"She's Vale's police commissioner. Why is she trying to overthrow the government?" Blake asked skeptically.

"You'll know what you need to know when you need to know it." Fall told her. "I'm just offering you a chance to finally have the equality you dreamed about."

"I'm guessing you're on board with this" She said to Adam. How could her old friend have fallen so far? "Whatever you plan on doing, I don't think it can be pulled off without casualties"

"That's why we came to you" Fall said. "Because the White Fang isn't afraid to kill. An honorable quality if I do say so myself"

 _Honorable_. Blake gave everyone the harshest glare she could muster, and walked out of the tent.

She didn't quite know where she was walking to, but she somehow ended up getting there. The rock in the center of the forest.

Blake sat on the rock, hugging her knee's to her chest. She was sixteen. She shouldn't be doing this. She should be in school, getting an education, and getting a life. Instead, she was here, getting involved in terrorism. This wasn't the initial plan, or the direction the White Fang was supposed to go in. How could things get that bad?

"Blake!" Adam called out to her.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back. She felt him standing behind her, but didn't bother to look at him.

"Blake, Fall has a plan that will give us the life we wanted. The life we dreamed of having since we were kids"

"The life we dreamed of wasn't _this_. It wasn't murder, or fighting. We dreamed of peace. We dreamed of being able to befriend Other kids without their parents turning us away. We dreamed of a world where everyone was equal. We don't have to wipe every Other off the planet to achieve this!"

"I'm not going to 'wipe every Other off the planet', Blake." Adam defended. "I'm just doing things differently"

"Remember when you beat up that policeman, that one time?" Blake asked. She didn't need an answer, she knew he remembered. "You promised me you wouldn't kill again"

"Not all promises are meant to be kept" He told her.

"Yes, they are!" Blake snapped. "Call me childish, but you don't break vows! If we Fanus loose everything we value in this fight, then we're no better than the Other's who persecute us"

Adam was silent for a while. He eventually climbed onto the rock with her. "Scoot over" he told her playfully. Blake didn't like these moments. The moments where Adam would show hints of his old self. These moments where the source if her stupidity, the reason she still hoped he would get better.

"This is my rock. Find you're own" She mumbled back bitterly.

"Fine, hog the rock. I'm still sitting here" He told her. "I already told Fall I'd ally with her. I just wanted to see if you'd be ok with it."

"Did you really think I would be?" Blake asked.

"No. I just hoped." He let out a sigh. "I don't like working with her either, Blake"

"But if she was Fanus, you'd be ecstatic to work with her" Blake said.

"Yeah" Adam sighed. It was true. "I don't regret the things I did, Blake. I feel guilty, sure, but if this get's us equality, then I will gladly do it over and over again."

Blake was silent for a long time. She heard Adams breathing. She leaned back on him, tipping her head back into his shoulder. After all this time, she still found comfort in him, even though he was the source of most of her problems.

"Do you think killing is honorable?" Blake asked.

"If it's for the right reasons, than yes" Adam responded.

Blake swallowed, trying to keep tears from coming to her eyes.

"I hate this" She told him.

"I know, but once we achieve our freedom, everything will get better. I promis" Adam assured her.

The problem was, Blake knew full well that Adam never kept his promises.

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

Before Yang Xiao Long had joined Team Nikos, she was a Bail-Bonds-Person. She had to say, she liked the job, but she liked working with others more. She was the best at what she did; nobody could have been better. As Yang had a reputation as one of the greatest Bail-Bonds-People to hit the streets, Pyrrha often sent her off on solo missions when the cases didn't take anything more than man-power.

Pyrrha Nikos was the team leader, Li Ren was the strategist, Nora Valkyrie was the conspirator (Nora's crazy idea's helped figure out crime patterns more often than not), and Yang was the heavy lifter. The rest of the team would figure out the crimes, and Yang would go catch the criminal. That wasn't to say she didn't help with the strategies; it was often Yang who figured out how to trap the criminal, but Yangs specialties where the parts of her job that involved fighting.

Everyone who knew Yang agreed she was a wild card. She had tussled and voluminous golden-yellow hair, and purple eyes. She often wore a brown leather jacket on the top of a yellow cami. The jacket was short, and showed her mid-drift, and she topped the look with black mini-shorts and brown boots, with yellow boot socks, and black bikers gloves. She rolled the sleeves of the jacket up above her elbows to keep them from bothering her, and would sometimes wear an orange scarf. However, she usually left that accessory to the wayside. An accessory she liked to keep on her, however, where gold aviator sunglasses.

Yang owned an orange and yellow motorcycle. It was a lovely vehicle, which never failed her once. She took the drive to her current destination; an old club in the shady part of town.

"Jr's Bar and Night Club" Yang read, eyeing the sign at the top of the bar. _Lovely name_. She thought sarcastically.

Upon entering the bar, the strong smell of alcohol reached Yangs nose. She strutted through the dance club, ignoring most of the people as she went. Most were criminals recently out of jail, some where criminals who should be in jail. Maybe when she busted this joint, she could turn them in later. Anything to get Team Nikos on the mark.

Yang sat down at the bar. "Are you the one they call Jr.?" She asked the bar attender.

"Yeah, I'm the one they call Jr." He replied. "What about it?"

Yang put some lein down onto the counter. "Fresh margarita, raspberry flavored. Top it with a cherry, and a lemon. Think you can do that?" Yang asked.

 _Rule 1 of bounty hunting: Don't let them suspect you._

Jr. gave Yang her margarita. "So, your Yang Xiao Long, member of team Nikos." He said. "Why's a detective at a place like this?"

"Why's a grown man calling himself Jr.?" Yang countered.

 _Rule 2 of bounty hunting: Dodge undesirable questions._

"Fare enough" Jr. said, getting back to his work. Yang slowly sipped her margarita, enough to enjoy the drink, but not enough to fuzz her mind with the alcohol.

 _Rule 3 of bounty hunting: Stay on the top of your game_.

Eventually, Jr. came back to Yang to ask, like all good bar men ask, if Yang liked the drink.

"It's good." She told him. The drink wasn't really bad. "But I do have a question. Rumor has it, you know everything that goes on. Everything about everything."

"Yeah,"

Yang pulled up a picture of a woman on her Scroll, and shoved it in front of the mans face. "Do you know the location of this missing woman?"

 _Rule 4 of bounty hunting: ease them in, then take them by_ _surprise_.

"N-no, I don't know where she is" He said with the slightest amount of hesitation.

"You hesitated" Yang pointed out. "Which means your lying. I don't like being lied to"

Jr. backed away from the bar, looking pale. "GET HER!" He suddenly shouted.

 _Rule 5 of bounty hunting: They shoot first, you shoot them back._

Yang jumped out of her seat to dodge the bullets. She then grabbed the chair she was sitting on and threw them at the gunmen on the left. Jumping over the bar counter, she gave Jr. a kick in the face as soon as her foot was near it, and then took to throwing alcohol bottles at unsuspecting fighters. With most of the gunmen knocked out, it only left a few man-power fighters.

Yang never used her guns. There was no point in them, to her opinion, as she had been well enough fighting people. She could aim well, sure, but she preferred the satisfaction of being able to punch the criminal in the face to just simply shooting him. Soon enough, Yang had all the gunmen, and guards knocked out cold. Most of the other guest had either fled, or watched the fight from an entertaining distance. A few criminals even joined in on the fight, and Yang beat them all easily. The the DJ (some guy in a teddy bear costume, playing Yangs favorite song, "I Burn", through the radio) decided to join the fight. Lucky for Yang, he didn't turn the music off. He was, however, a better fighter than she thought he would be.

Yang punched and kicked, landing one blow to the head and another to his stomach. He grabbed one wrist with his big teddy bear hands, and twisted it behind her back. Yang quickly untwisted herself, and landed a kick down on his arm, forcing him to let her wrist go. She than ran up, threw a fist up, and knocked the mast right of his head. Soon after, she punched him in the face. Twice. When she went for the third punch, he blocked her, pushed her hand back, and kicked her in the stomach. Yang stumbled a bit, but quickly got over it, running up and punching him up the chin, knocking him out. That's when two twin girls, one in red and one in white, she had seen flirting with Jr. at the bar (despite being noticeably younger than him) decided it was about time they joined the fight.

"She just tore up our dance club" One of them accused.

"We should teach her a lesson" The next one suggested.

One twin (the twin in red) flung her sister (the twin in white) at Yang. The girl landed on Yang, pushing her to the floor. Yang rolled over, shoving the girl to her back, and pinning her down, but then the second girl jumped on Yang, pushing her face into the floor. Yang tried to push herself up, but the red girl grabbed her one of her arms and pulled it back, while the white girl sat on Yangs legs.

"Learned your lesson yet?" The red girl asked.

"Nope, but I got a lesson for you" Yang answered, grabbing the red girl by the her dress collar, and flipping the girl over and off Yangs back. "Never let my arms anywhere near your body!" Yang stated.

Yang promptly fell backwards, using her wait to crush the girl in white, than, with a single hand stand, she pulled her legs out from under the girl. Both girls recovered from Yang's attacks and charged at her at once. Yang waited for them to come at her, then, at the perfect moment, grabbed them by their ears and bashed their heads together, knocking them out. Now that all the criminals in the bar stupid enough to fight her where out for the count, Yang had one more objective; Jr. Himself.

She ran off into the next room, where she saw Jr. hiding out in. She promptly ran up and pounded a fist into his stomach. He quietly recovered, and shot his fist to her head. Yang felt something rip from it as she pushed Jr. off of her. She looked to his hand to see a few gold strands of _her_ hair.

 _Rule 6 of bounty hunting: If they touch your hair, make them wish they were never born!_

Yang felt her rage consume her. "You MONSTER!" She shouted at him.

She suddenly rapidly started punching the poor man, not giving him a single chance to punch back. No holding back anymore. He ripped out strands of her hair, and she would kill him for it. She shoved the man into a closet door, busing the door itself off it's hinges. Inside it was the woman Yang was looking for, bound and gagged, and right where Yang least expected her to be.

"Oh, there you are" Yang said to the woman.

Later on, most of the people in Jr.'s bar where arrested, including Jr himself. However, Yang and him made an agreement; she'd pay a quarter of his bail money, and he would owe her a favor, and a large one.

 _Rule 7 of bounty hunting: gain ally's in any form possible_.

The now-found woman would be taken in for questioning by the police, and then be sent back to her family. Team Nikos would get payed, and they would get more publicity, a better reputation, and more clients. A win-win.

Yangs little sister ran up to her, congratulating her on what she did. "Yang! That was awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"I know, right?" Yang bragged. "And soon enough, you'll be joining Team Nikos, and doing cool stuff like this along with me!"

 _Final Rule of bounty hunting: always take pride in your accomplishments._

* * *

 **Alrighty, that's the end of the first chapter of Guns and Roses. I'll try to update every other Wednesday, but no promises, as I usually find I don't write as well under time constraints. Anywho, be on the lookout for the next chapter, because it should come out soon. I'm planing on this story being at least 14 chapters, but we'll see what's happening.**

 **Read and review please! I don't mind constructive criticism, but no hate please. I hope the people are in character, and that I got things right. Things will be different in this story than the actual RWBY story (but I think that's obvious), so the characters are going to act different with their situations. But whatever, lets just see how it goes!**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Team Nikos

**Hello again! MotherUniverse here! Welcome to another chapter of Guns and Roses!**

 **So, I hoped you liked the last chapter, or the first one in the case of this story. Anywho, I hope my characters where in character, and everything was tied up and neat etc. And I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY. Sorry.**

 **And I don't think there's anything left to say, so without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Team Nikos!

* * *

Ruby had to say, she expected the work environment of the worlds greatest detective to be a bit less, well, crazy. She expected strict and professional; it's what the news articles made Pyrrha Nikos out to be. Even Yangs stories of working with the team didn't depict the place to be like, well, _this_.

A woman with short orange hair, wearing a white T-shirt with a pink sparkly heart on it, a pink skirt, white boots, and biker gloves, who Ruby recognized to be Nora Valkyrie, was running around the office with one of Yangs boots. Yang was chasing her, trying to get the boot back, and a Mistrialin man with long black hair in a pony tail and a pink streak down a part of his bangs, wearing a green and black bagua kung fu shirt, white slacks, and black shoes, who Ruby was able to recognize as Li Ren, was running after the two woman yelling, "Nora! I told you not to eat that much sugar!"

Then there was Pyrrha Nikos herself. Her clothing made her look sophisticated enough; her pretty red hair was put back in a pony tail, and she was wearing a red pencil skirt, black tights, a gold blouse, a dark red blazer, and gold high heals to top the look off. Ruby had to admit, she looked more fabulous in real life than in the photo's, and the photo's where enough to make anyone with good taste oggle at her. However, unexpectantly enough, she had joined in on the boot chasing.

Pyrrha was currently standing on the other side of the room, as Nora stood at the top of Pyrrha's desk, boot in hand. Yang was about to climb the desk to grab the boot, when Pyrrha yelled, "Nora! Throw it here!"

Nora threw the boot to Pyrrha, who caught it, and started to run around the room with it, as Yang tried to catch up.

"Come on! I want my boot!" Yang shouted.

"Ren, catch!" Pyrrha yelled.

"I'm staying out of this!" He yelled back, still trying to grab Nora and make her sit back down at her desk. He was failing miserably at this.

"I'm open!" Nora yelled, so Pyrrha tossed it to the original boot thief.

Yang ran up and tackled Nora, but not before Nora threw the boot to a random location. Yang turned as she watched Pyrrha make a run for the boot. She then noticed her sister. "Ruby! Grab it!" Yang shouted.

Ruby ran up to the boot, and grabbed it just before Pyrrha could. Everyone walked up to Ruby out of breath, and Yang grabbed her boot and shoved it back on.

"So, you must be the new one" Pyrrha said to Ruby in between pants.

Ruby looked around at the new faces. She expected uptight professionalism. She just saw the opposite. Ruby had to say, it was a pleasant surprise.

"THIS PLACE IS AWSOME!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

"So, I'm Pyrrha. Obviously you already know Yang. This is Ren, and this is Nora" Pyrrha introduced Ruby to everyone after they all recovered and had a drink of water after the boot incident. "Got any advice to give her?"

"Always call Jaune for pizza" Nora said.

"Don't eat near the important papers" Yang said.

"Don't let Nora have sugar" Ren said.

"I'll take that into account!" Ruby laughed.

"We're just wrapping up from a previous case," Pyrrha told her, "So we have a lot of paperwork to get through. I think simple wrap-up paperwork is a good warm-up for the real stuff"

Pyrrha grabbed a small chunk of a large pile of papers on her desk, and handed them to Ruby. "Just read through these, and write some things." Pyrrha handed Ruby another document. "This was the case summery. You'll need this. You can use the empty desk near your sister"

Ruby and Yang sat down at the desk. Ruby started to read through the case summery, trying her best to absorb everything.

"You just happened to come here on one of the boring days" Yang laughed. "Usually we're solving cases and doing field work,"

"Well, I guess this jobs not going to be all fun and heroics." Ruby replied. "There's a boring part to everything"

About a half an hour after Ruby started her paperwork, Pyrrha decided to order pizza. The pizza guy got to the office surprisingly quickly.

The pizza guy was a tall blond man with dark blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie with a bunny printed on it. If Ruby wasn't mistaken, the bunny was the mascot of the pumpkin pete cereal. Ruby quickly stifled a laugh at the sight of the grown mans kiddish hoodie.

"Alright! Who wants pizza!" The man cried joyously.

"Did you get the pineapple slice?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course I did, sweetie!" The pizza guy said happily, giving Pyrrha a kiss on the cheek. It was then that the mans face clicked in recognition for Ruby.

"Wait a minute!" Ruby shouted, enthusiastically pointing at the pizza guy. "That's Jaune Ark! Your husband!"

"Hey! You must be the new girl!" Jaune replied.

"So, you married the pizza guy?" Ruby asked Pyrrha with slight confusion.

"He was actually a hot dog seller when I met him" Pyrrha informed them.

"We get free pizza because of him" Yang remarked.

"Is that why you married him?" Ruby asked Pyrrha.

"No, that's just a rumor"

"Pyrrha, do you want a sandwich?" Jaune asked his wife. Hearing the word 'sandwich', Yang, Nora, and Ren looked at their leader in confusion.

"Yeah, make it black bread. With ham, and pickles, and swiss cheese" Pyrrha told him. The old members of team Nikos looked even more confused by this request.

"Got it!" Jaune said, giving Pyrrha another kiss, and then running out. He then ran back in a few seconds later, realizing he accidentally took the pizza with him.

"Sorry guys! Here's your chow!" He put the boxes on the desk and ran back out.

"Ok," Yang said, "I thought your order of pineapple on the pizza was weird, since you hate pineapple. Then you have Jaune grab you a sandwich. You don't like sandwiches, or where you lying to us about that for the past two years?" Yang questioned.

"Oh, I wasn't lying. I hate sandwiches, normally. I've just been craving them lately" Pyrrha replied casually.

Yang just shrugged, then reached into the pizza box. "Yes! He got me meatballs!" Yang took a bite of the pizza, then suddenly looked disappointed. "It's beef meatballs! I wanted turkey!" She whined.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ruby asked.

"Not even my baby sister understands!" Yang cried.

"They didn't put pancakes on the pizza again" Nora grumbled.

"Nora, I don't think pancakes on pizza is a thing" Ren informed her, taking a bite of his own, plane slice.

Ruby bit into her own order of stuffed crust. "This pizza is good"

Jaune came in with the sandwich. Pyrrha put a slice of pizza in between the sandwich and bit down. The rest of her team gave her strange looks. "What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Your eating a slice of pizza in between a gross sandwich" Yang stated plainly.

"I think it takes good" Pyrrha justified.

"Does she always eat like this?" Ruby whispered to her sister.

"This is actually a recent development" Yang whispered back.

After the pizza snack, most of the members where getting back to their paper work. "I have an important announcement to make!" Pyrrha told them.

The other four team members gathered by the empty pizza boxes, looking at Pyrrha and Jaune with curiosity and interest.

"Jaune and I are expecting a baby. I'm pregnant!"

The entire room erupted into a series of cheers and congratulations.

"That's so cute!" Ruby cried.

"Well, that explains the suddenly strange eating habits" Yang remarked.

"Congratulations!" Nora cheered with enthusiasm.

"It's about time" Ren quipped.

Ruby looked at Pyrrha's tummy with interest. "Can I feel the baby?" She asked.

"I only found out a week ago, you won't feel anything there" Pyrrha told the curious girl.

"I wanna touch your tummy anyways!" Ruby cheered, patting what would become a large pregnant belly in a few months.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Jaune cheered. "Ren, you can be the godfather"

"Thank you. I am honored" Ren said honestly.

"Can I be the godmother?!" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, kiddo, I've got dibs" Yang told her.

"You don't have 'dibs'!" Nora protested, "We've just found out today! If anything, I should be the godmother, because out of all you woman here, I've known Pyrrha the longest!"

"You're not calling 'dibs'" Pyrrha scolded them. "I'll decide who will be the godmother. For all you guys know I might choose on of Jaune's sisters"

"NOOOOO!"

"Don't do that!"

"Pyrrha, lets be reasonable, you _have_ to choose one of us!"

"I'll think on it" Pyrrha said, stopping the three woman mid-rant. "Now, we've got work to do, back to it."

* * *

It was the end of the work day, and Yang and Ruby had just gotten to Yangs apartment, where Ruby would be moving in. There was a spare room, which Yang had been using as a storage room, that Ruby would be staying in, so the two sister's were working to clear out the room, and move Ruby's things inside of it.

It was around 9 at night when they got a nock on the door.

"Oh, the initiation must be starting soon" Yang said in a tone that scared her little sister.

"What's the initiation?" Ruby asked nervously. Yang just shoved Ruby in front of the door and told her to open it.

Ruby hesitantly opened the door to see Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren outside the door, all four of them smiling wickedly. Suddenly, Yang threw a bag over Ruby's head.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted in protest, trying to pull the bag off her head, but Yang and Nora grabbed each of her arms, and Jaune and Ren picked her up by the feet. The five newcomers paraded Ruby down the apartment hall, Pyrrha at the lead. One of the neighbors came out to see this strange sight.

"She's my sister," Yang explained. The neighbor simply nodded and went back inside her room.

"What is this!" Ruby shouted. "Put me down! I don't even have shoes on! And is the bag really necessary? Did you have to kidnap me!?"

"Oh, be quiet," Pyrrha told her. "You're gonna thank me for this when we're done," Ruby just grumbled in response.

Cold air told Ruby she was outside. She heard a car door open, and she was suddenly thrown into the back seat of a car, while two of the kidnappers sat besides her, and the two front doors shut. Nobody turned on the engine for awhile.

"Can I take this bag off my face?" Ruby asked, exasperated.

"Nope!" Said Nora's cheery voice from next to her.

Suddenly, the car door opened again, and a pair of combat boots where tossed into Ruby's lap. "Here's your boots, sis" Yang said. Ruby felt Yang climb over her and into the back of the car, and the door was shut.

"Alright! Everyone's here!" Pyrrha cheered. "Let's go!"

The car was turned on, and it began to drive. "Wait! I don't have my seatbelt on!" Ruby screamed. She was completely ignored.

* * *

Ruby was led into a building, then, after some standing around (Nora made sure she didn't take the bag off her head), she was lead up some stairs, down a hallway, and into another room. She was then led up some more starts, through a row of chairs (she must've been in some sort of theater), and forced down into a seat. Only then was the bag taken off her head.

"Oh, we're seeing a movie!" Ruby cheered in excitement. "What are we seeing?"

"You'll see," Pyrrha said ominously. Ruby grumbled; she really didn't want to be forced to sit through a bad movie.

After a whole load of cheesy commercials for movies that looked terrible, Ruby was finally able to see what she was watching;

" _The Locations of Magnificent Creatures!_ " Ruby squealed in excitement. It was a spin-off movie of her favorite book/movie franchise, _The Boy Wizard_ , and Ruby had been dying to see the movie for the past few months. Yang handed her a pair of 3-D glasses, which made Ruby even more happy.

The movie was as good as she hoped. With all the magic, and the creatures, and cool workings of the wizard society in Vale instead of Atlas ( _The Boy Wizard_ had taken place in Atlas, _The Locations of Magnificent_ _Creatures_ took place in Vale), and of course the main character was a lovable little smol-bean. When the movie was over, Team Nikos marked her as fully initiated.

"I love this team!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

The work day started at 7:00 a.m. This schedule worked for Yang, who was a morning person. Ruby, however, was definitely not, so the early mornings where cruel on her. Yang dropped Ruby off at a coffee shop across the street from the work building, and went off without Ruby to park her motor bike. Ruby stood in the long line, ordered a strong coffee, with cream and five sugars, along with a blueberry muffin. By the time she made her order, she realized that it was 6:59, and she was nearly late for work.

"Oh God! I can't be late on my first day!"

She ran out of the coffee shop, rushed through the cars across the street, ignoring the beeping and honking of all the cars. She ran towards the work building, not noticing the white-haired woman who was walking towards the building door.

The two women crashed, and Ruby's coffee flying everywhere, soaking Ruby's hoodie (and making her skin burn) and staining the other woman's white dress, brown.

"Damn it! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ruby shouted as the coffee burned her skin. The other woman was even angrier than Ruby was.

"Watch where your going, you dumbass!" The woman yelled at Ruby.

"Sorry!" Ruby shouted in defense. "I was late to work, and I didn't see you, and..."

"Well, you shouldn't be running with coffee in your hands, you dolt!" The woman snapped back. "And aren't you a little _young_ to be working here, anyways?! Only the best of the best policemen work here. It's no place for a _child_."

Ruby had never hated being small more than she did in this moment. What had she done wrong? She drank her milk, ate her cheese, did all she could to get a decent amount of calcium throughout her life, and she was still nothing more than a pipsqueak.

"I'll have you know," Ruby shouted back, growing angrier by the minute, "that _I_ am 22 years old! A legal adult if you might. And _I_ graduated top of my class at Beacon University, _the_ best school for police training. So I'm plenty qualified to work here!"

"Well, you certainly don't _look_ the part!" The woman snapped back. "It's hard to believe that someone _stupid_ enough to run across a busy street with a _full cup_ of hot coffee could _ever_ make it to be a policewoman!"

"Oh my God! It was just coffee!"Ruby snapped. "And by the way, I'm not just any _policewoman_! I am a _Private Investigator_! I work for under Team Nikos!"

"Wha?" The woman asked, slightly dumbfounded. How could this, this, _idiot_ possibly work for Pyrrha Nikos?

"I work for Pyrrha Nikos! So there!" Ruby shouted proudly. She would show this woman who was boss! " _And_ I shot Roman Torchwick in the leg!" Ruby bragged. That part Ruby wasn't exactly proud of, but she would take what she got.

The woman was silent for a few seconds. Ruby smiled. She knew she won the argument. Nothing this woman would say afterwards could steal Ruby's thunder.

"Well then..." The woman started, staring Ruby down, trying her best to look condescending, but failing, as she knew Ruby had her beat. However, this woman was a quick thinker, extremely witty, and good at insulting people. "Congratulations on being the best _child_ to sneak your way into working with Mrs. Nikos!"

Well, that could steal Ruby's thunder. The woman turned towards the building, her heals clicking as she walked away. Ruby scowled. "I'm not a child!" She shouted.

Ruby hoped that this was the only time she would have to encounter that awful woman.

Ruby soon learned that the universe didn't often side with her.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **As the world of Remnant is different from Earth, I will make references to earth books, but with different titles. _The Boy Wizard_ is the _Harry_ _Potter_ franchise, and _The Location of Magnificent Creatures_ is _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them._ Neither movies nor books I own. **

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did. And whoever can figure out who the woman Ruby got into a fight with get's a cookie (figuratively). But I do think it's kinda obvious. I also hope you liked the tid-bit detail I added with Arkos.**

 **Anywho, there you go! I don't have anything else to say, so I'll just leave it here. Read and review!**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Schnee Case

**Hello! MotherUniverse here again.**

 **Another day, another chapter. Let's see what happens.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed! It was very nice of you.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own RWBY. That's all there is to it.**

 **And without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Schnee Case

* * *

"Ah, good, Ruby, you're here!" Pyrrha said when Ruby finally entered the office. All the members of team Nikos where already there, and so was a client. Ruby had been in the bathroom cleaning the coffee off of her clothes, and ended up being 20 minutes late to work. Not a great start for the day. But, at least it could get better. Then Ruby noticed the woman in the room that probably was their new client.

She guessed her day could get way, way worse.

"You again!" Both woman simultaneously shouted at each other.

"You're the clumsy asshat who spilled coffee on me earlier!"

"I may be clumsy but I'm not an _asshat_ " Ruby snapped back.

"Do you know how long it takes to get coffee out of clothing! Dry cleaners isn't cheep you know" The woman snapped at Ruby, "I have half a mind to make you pay for it"

"Would you _please_ stop yelling at me!" Ruby snapped back. "It's coffee, it's not gonna kill you!"

"It was my favorite dress!" The woman yelled back.

The two women stared each other down. The rest of Team Nikos tensed up, preparing to break up the cat fight, when Yang stepped in and stopped it before it started.

"Alright, I can tell the two of you got off on the wrong foot" Yang started. "Why don't the two of you start over."

"Right" Ruby grumbled. She then composed herself, took a deep breath, and extended an arm. "I'm Ruby Rose. Let's be friends." Ruby then suggested, "We can go shopping together?"

"Oh yeah" The woman commented sarcastically, "then we can paint our nails, and do our hair, and talk about cute boys, like–" At this moment, Jaune the pizza guy came in, and the woman happened to spot him from over Ruby's head. "Tall, blond, and scraggly over there"

"Huh?" Jaune said confused.

"Really?!" Ruby asked, happy to have _not_ made enemies with her first client.

"No" The woman said snippily.

"Ruby," Pyrrha said from her desk, interrupting the ensuing fight. "This is Weiss Schnee. She wants to hire us to solve a case."

Ruby internally groaned. "What does she want us to solve?"

"A little less than a week a go," Weiss explained, "Someone made an attempt of assassination on my father"

"And she want's us to figure out who did it" Pyrrha concluded. However, that conclusion was wrong.

"Oh, I know who did it." Weiss corrected confidently. "I just want you guys to catch them"

"And who do you think is behind the assassination attempt?" Pyrrha asked carefully. She had dealt with a few clients like this before; a snippy attitude, sure they knew everything, and they would constantly try to tell Pyrrha how to do her job, which wouldn't have been as annoying if the people actually had good advice about detective work. Most of the time, though, they didn't, and it mostly felt like backseat driving.

"The White Fang" Weiss said confidently, as if she couldn't be more sure.

"We'll take this into consideration," Pyrrha started, "but we solved White Fang cases before. An outright assassination attempt on an important authority figure or businessmen is not their style. We can't just jump to conclusions"

"Oh, I know it was the White Fang." Weiss said matter-of-factly. "They've targeted my family since their formation, first with protest, and then with attacks. Why wouldn't they be behind the assassination"

"Like I said, we can't leap to conclusions." Pyrrha said sternly. "I will check the White Fang, but we _have_ to keep our minds open to other possibilities. Close-minded detectives seldom solve their cases"

"And open-minded detectives ignore the obvious answers right in front of them" Weiss countered.

"Miss Schnee," Pyrrha started, her voice firm, leaving no room for argument. " _My team and I_ will be solving this case. Not you. Leave us to do things the way _we_ choose to do things"

"I'm not sure I _like_ the way you do things" Schnee grumbled under her breath. It just so happened that everybody heard her.

"Weiss, was it?" Yang suddenly butted in. "I don't think your aware, so I'm gonna spell this out for you; Team Nikos has been hired to solve 42 different cases, and we've solved every single one of them. How many cases have you solved?" Yang took Weiss's (unhappy) silence as a "0". "Yeah, thought so. I suggest you leave this to the professionals"

Weiss grumbled, glaring hard at Yang. "I _know_ it was the White Fang who were behind the assassination attempt."

"The White Fang don't have the _recourses_ to pull off such a feat." Pyrrha explained. "They are under suspicion, but it's very likely a different group is behind this. No offence, but the Schnee's have a _lot_ of enemies. Now, you said this was an assassination _attempt_?"

"Yes" Weiss verified. "My father survived, and is currently in a coma"

Pyrrha nodded. "Whoever attempted the assassination might try to kill your father again. We should have him on guard"

"Got that covered," Weiss said cockily.

"Then I want the entire team to research leads. Tell me if you find anything good"

"Got it!" The entire team said.

Weiss took a seat at one of the desk. "So, now what?"

"Now you either wait here until we find something, or go some place else" Pyrrha told her.

"My father's assisters are probably still out there and you expect me to _wait_?" Weiss snapped impatiently.

"Yes," Pyrrha said, straightly and strictly. "These investigations don't complete themselves overnight."

Weiss huffed in annoyance, settling herself at the desk as everybody else went off to busy themselves, grabbing a slice of recently delivered pizza from Jaune. Meanwhile, Jaune decided to get a few things clarified with Weiss.

"So, I couldn't help but here of your _affections_ for me," He started.

"Oh god" Weiss groaned.

"No need to be embarrassed." Jaune assured her. "But I'll have you know," He then said proudly, "I'm a married man!"

" _Your_ a married man?" Weiss scoffed. "I don't believe it."

"Actually," Pyrrha said from her spot at the desk, not even looking up from her research, "He's _my_ husband"

Weiss's mouth fell agape. " _He's_ your husband?" She said in surprise. " _The pizza guy?!"_

"Why is that so surprising!?" Jaune snapped in exasperation. Every time he told someone that he was married to Pyrrha, everybody had about the same reaction. It was probably why the news papers and magazines hadn't publicly announced his profession yet, despite both him and Pyrrha giving them permission to do so. "Yes! The great Pyrrha Nikos married a pizza guy! And guess what else?! She snugly-pooped with the pizza guy, and she's gonna have a kid with the pizza guy. It's not that shocking!"

And with that statement, he marched out of the room. Weiss stood in shock. She thought that Pyrrha would have higher standards. And as if to prove her point, Jaune came running back in, and grabbing a brown leather wallet from Pyrrha's desk, stating "forgot my wallet", then he ran out.

"You settled for him" Weiss said to Pyrrha in disbelief.

"I married him, not his job" Pyrrha informed Weiss. "Besides, I make enough money for us not to go hungry. He can have whatever job he wants"

"His shirt has pizza stains on it"

"Really? He just washed it yesterday,"

"And your having a kid with him?"

"Oh, yes!" Pyrrha said in excitement. "We found out about it last week!"

"Congratulations on the pregnancy I guess" Weiss said, still sounding surprised that the delivery boy with pizza stains on his shirt was the guy who was having a kid with Pyrrha. "Even if I did expect it to be with someone different" She added under her breath.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted from her desk. "I think I found a lead"

Everyone gathered behind Ruby's computer. "Everyone else was looking into rival company's, so I decided to look into the White Fang"

"Well, I guess your not totally incompetent after all" Weiss commented. Ruby just grumbled and pretended to ignore the comment.

"I looked up any recent sightings of White Fang activity, and they're all centered within a forty mile radius of Vale's western delivery train rout." Ruby explained.

"And?" Pyrrha asked, prompting Ruby to elaborate.

"I looked up the schedule for delivery, and apparently a delivery of Schnee dust is supposed to come through the area the White Fang was spotted at around 1 p.m." Ruby explained.

"And we can set a trap for them when they come, arrest whichever member we can, and find out if they are really behind the assassination attempt on Ms. Schnee's father" Pyrrha finished. "Good work, Ruby. I'm glad to have you on this team"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Nikos?" Came the voice of Emerald Sustrai, Police Commissioner Cinder Fall's personal secretary.

"Come in" Pyrrha told her.

Emerald walked into the room. She was wearing the police uniform, and she walked in an uptight manner. This hinted to professionalism, even through her short, mint green hair hinted otherwise. Most people decided that it was probably a phase she went through when she was younger. Rumor had it that before Emerald became Cinder's secretary, she had been living on the streets, until Cinder took her in as an apprentice of sorts.

"Ms. Fall was wondering if you had the paperwork from last case ready" Emerald told them.

"Yes, it's right here" Pyrrha said, grabbing the work off her desk, and handing it to Emerald.

"Also, Ms. Fall has another question for you. Have you taken on a new case yet?" Emerald asked.

"Yes," Pyrrha told her. "Our client is Weiss Schnee"

Upon hearing her name, Weiss came over, and introduced herself. "I'm Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"May I ask what the case is?" Emerald questioned.

"An assassination attempt. On my father" Weiss explained. "I'm hiring Team Nikos to find out who was behind it,"

"Do you have any leads?" Emerald asked curiously.

"We're currently looking into some leads on the White Fang" Pyrrha explained. "They're our Number 1 suspect, so far"

"Well then, if you need any extra recourses, don't be afraid to ask" Emerald told her. "Ms. Fall would be happy to give them to you" And with this statement, Emerald left.

* * *

"Of course Schnee would go for Team Nikos. With her money, I would've expected nothing less" Cinder explained when Emerald had told her what Team Nikos was doing.

"So I'm assuming you planned for this?" Emerald asked.

"Of course I have" Cinder said casually. "The only lead they could've possibly have gotten was the White Fang's plans to invade the train"

"And?" Emerald prompted.

"I'll warn Adam about the trap. Tell him to only send his best men for them to try not to get caught" Cinder elaborated. "I probably can't convince them to cancel the raid completely, but I have complete faith that Team Nikos will _not_ be able to arrest a White Fang member"

"And if they do?" Emerald questioned.

"Than that changes things" Cinder said. "But we will figure out what to do. The plan will not fail, I can guarantee it"

* * *

 **And the end!**

 **No not really, still got plenty of chapters to go, but the end of this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I'm having writers block, and the only thing I had planned for this chapter is introducing the Schnee Case. So yeah. But the next chapter _will_ be longer! **

**As a note, the deal arranged between Cinder and the White Fang is slightly different than the one made in the show (as it is an Au). In this, Cinder isn't actually powerful enough to kill them all, so instead, their deal is more of a thing where they have a common goal, and Cinder will give the White Fang recourses and other privileges that they couldn't have had otherwise. So that's more of what happened, but more details about that will be revealed later.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Leave a review, tell me if everyone is in character, and tell me if you enjoyed!**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The White Fang Trap

**MotherUniverse is back with a new chapter of Guns and Roses!**

 **This chapter is where the plot really starts getting kicked into motion, not just with set-up and character introductions. Be prepared for some action sequences! But they won't be that descriptive because I suck at writing action sequences. Also, as a fair warning, this chapter might be a long one, but it should make up for the previously short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY will never be mine, I can assure you all of that.**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The White Fang Trap

* * *

A train raid. Another _damn_ train raid. She hated these missions. There where _always_ people on board, and Adam _always_ felt the need to blow the train up afterwards. She would give him every reason not to; she would _beg_ him to spare the train, to leave it alone, to stop killing the people on it, but seldom did he listen. She tried her best to save people, sometimes going as far as to deactivate the bombs herself, but there where times when Adam was able to get away with killing others. And Blake hated it.

She pleaded with Adam not to make her raid the train with him, but he told her he needed his best teammates. Then he made some speech about how he could only trust _her_ to watch his back, and Blake found herself agreeing to going with him. She hated being unable to say no to him. She hated that she still wanted to watch his back, and that, even though she saw nothing of her childhood friend in the man she currently worked with, she still wanted to be around him.

Her logical side told her there was no way to drag Adam back from the monstrous path he was taking. Her emotional side told her otherwise. She would lie to herself over and over. She wished she had the sense to listen to her head, her logical side, but over and over, she would prove to herself that she didn't.

Cinder Fall, their new informant, had told them that Team Nikos planned to ambush them on their train raid, so, to avoid capture, she told Adam he should only let the best of his men help with the heist. That meant Blake, a Lieutenant of theirs, a few high-class foot soldiers, and Adam himself.

The crew assembled stood on a hill as the train drove by. Upon Adam's signal, everybody jumped onto the train, landing with a slight pound. They climbed off the roof, and entered the boxcars one by one, staying on their guard in case Team Nikos trap was sprung.

"Be careful," Adam instructed, "We don't know where Nikos is hiding, so we have to be prepared. We can't let ourselves get caught"

The crew opened up the dust freights, and started unloading their contents into bags they had brought with them. Blake started doing the same to her own create, as Adam unloaded the create next to her.

"Your not gonna blow up this train as well, are you?" Blake muttered miserably.

"I wasn't planning to. But Nikos is on this train," He explained, "It would be a good opportunity to keep them out of our hair"

"Adam!" Blake snapped. "We agreed. No more bombs"

"You _said_ no more bombs" Adam corrected. "I said it depends on the situation. Nikos and her team have been a thorn in our side since they started receiving cases regarding us. It's only a matter of time before they mess up something important of ours, or take one of our better men into custody."

"Nikos's team is made up of well-liked people who have done the public good. They saved lives of Fanus's and Other's alike. If we kill them it will only make things worse for the Fanus community as a whole" Blake reasoned. She would bring this point up when Adam got ahead of himself, or fell into one of his violent, kill-spree rages. It _usually_ got him to stop. Usually.

"I guess your right. I won't set a bomb on them. But if I do see Nikos in her team I will _not_ hesitate to shoot them" Adam explained.

Blake nodded. She hoped for more, but she would expect nothing less.

* * *

At first, Ruby was excited about the prospect of hiding out in boxcars and waiting to ambush criminals. It sounded like the greatest, most exciting thing ever. However, crouching behind cargo create's for hours while waiting for your opponent to actually show up was one of the most boring things ever.

"When are they going to show up?" Ruby moaned.

"Just wait" Said Yang. "They'll be here eventually"

True to Yang's words, the White Fang came walking into the box car room.

"Be careful" A man said. He had messy red hair, and was wearing a black and red suit, along with a classic White Fang mask. "Of all the cargo on this train, the stuff in here is the most important. Nikos will most likely spring her trap from here,"

"How did they know about the trap?" Ruby whispered in concern.

"It doesn't matter" Yang whispered back. "We can still spring the trap anyways. We might end up against something harder than we need, but we can do this"

"What's in this place anyways" Said the voice of a girl. Ruby saw Yangs interest peak at the sound of her voice.

"What is it Yang?" Ruby asked curiously.

"That woman," Yang said, gesturing to the black haired woman standing besides Adam who just spoke. "She almost sounded like a... girl"

"Well, woman are technically—" Ruby whispered to her sister.

"That's not what I meant." Yang interrupted. "I meant she sounds young. Like a kid"

"Well, I heard rumors that one of the higher-up's wasn't a legal adult yet. But I thought those where just rumors" Ruby replied back. "What's in these boxes anyways?" Ruby asked Yang, however Yang didn't need to answer her.

"Bullets made from dust" The leader told the younger girl. Ruby bit her lip. This wasn't good.

"What!?" The younger one snapped. "Adam, do you know how lethal those are!? If someone's hit with those bullets, even in places that would only give superficial injuries, they'll die from radioactive poisoning entering their blood stream! We can't use those!"

"And why not?" The leader, now known as Adam, said back, calmer than his young partner, but in a menacing tone.

"We _have_ to stop killing people. What we do goes against the Fanus religion, and it makes the Other's fear us. Taking lives won't get things done"

"And I don't give a damn!" Adam snapped. "It may not get Other's to like us, but that won't matter once the Other's are no longer ruling over us. What we do may go against everything we believe in, but it's a damn good way to make change. Now start loading the bullets"

Ruby looked to her sister, who had been watching the conversation with a contemplating look. "Yang?" Ruby questioned.

"What the hell was with that?" Yang whispered, almost to herself. Yang shook her head, probably to force herself back to reality. She then drew her gun out and aimed carefully at one of the White Fang member's unloading the creates. Their guns where full of darts that would knock the enemy unconscious, that way they could take at least some of them into custody. There where only six people there, Adam, the young girl, a big guy, and three other average-looking foot soldiers. Yang aimed at the big guy. While Yang wasn't as good at marksmanship as her sister, she could still aim pretty well. Yang pulled the trigger.

The loud sound of the gun going off signaled the other hidden members of Team Nikos to start their attack.

The dart soared through the air, nearly hitting the large lieutenant. However, one of the soldiers pushed him out of the way, and got hit with it herself. Yang gritted her teeth. She was hoping to take down the big guy.

Ruby and Yang jumped out from behind their creates. Across from Ruby and Yang's position, Ren and Nora did the same. At the back of the room, where the White Fang just came through, three other police men charged through the door, and at the other side, two policemen, along with Pyrrha Nikos herself, entered through the doors as well.

One of the White Fang's foot soldiers grabbed their unconscious teammate, hoisted her over his soldier, and shot a bullet at Pyrrha. Pyrrha dodged it easily.

Ruby's stomach swelled in excitement. She would finally be able to see the Great Pyrrha Nikos in action.

"Knock them all out!" Pyrrha commanded. "Don't let them near the exits" Pyrrha then ran directly for Adam.

The police men the team had brought with them were taken out pretty easily, but they weren't hurt that badly, so Team Nikos didn't worry too much about it.

Ren went for the foot soldier who wasn't holding his comrade. He was a lean, well-muscled man, and stood at least three inches over Ren. Ren ran at him to throw the first punch, but his opponent dodged it with a step to the side. However, the hand Ren was planning to punch the man with instead gripped the side of a create in front of him. Using his legs to propel himself, Ren hoisted himself into a perfect handstand, whipped out his gun and shot at his opponent a few times. His opponent quickly jumped behind a create to avoid being shot by bullets. Ren then landed his feet on a create above, his hand still in hand-stand position, and he used all three limbs (the forth held the gun) and propelled himself forwards. He landed on the create his opponent had taken refuge in, and shot another dart. His opponent leaped away from it in a panicked jump. Ren then aimed for his opponents new spot. When his opponent managed to dodge that, Ren pulled a second gun out, and chased his opponent around with a hail fire. Eventually, both guns ran out, so Ren tossed them to the side, and jumped at his opponent, catching him in a tackle. The two began to wrestle, trying their best to punch each other. Ren's opponent suddenly pulled out a gun, aiming it at Ren's face. Ren quickly jumped off of him to avoid being shot.

Nora went for the big guy. Nobody would expect anything less. Nora was crazy, sporadic, and fought like the ancient berserkers of old times; she would go crazy, and cause mass destruction. Nora ran up to him, stopping inches in front of him. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at his forehead. He grabbed it from her hands and tossed it to the side. Nora was hoping he would do that. While he turned his head from her for a slight second, Nora used that time to run to the side, climb up a create, jump up, and smack him on the head with her fist before her opponent even knew what was happening. He threw a punch at her, but then she grabbed his arm, and held on tight. Her opponent tried to shake her off, but she just wouldn't let go. He would sometimes lift her high enough (in a struggle to get her off) that she could reach his face, and when he did, she would punch it. This went on until her opponent finally managed to grab her by her shirt collar and throw her off. She nearly landed on the wall, but she instead aimed her feet for it, and propelled herself into him. Her head impacted with his stomach. Nora landed on her feat, and her opponent fell backwards, landing on his butt. Nora's head ached, but she was used to this pain, as she had used her head as a weapon often when fighting.

Ruby went for the guy holding his unconscious friend. Ruby couldn't help but feel she got the easy guy, but it was her first time in the real field, so it was ok. Ruby kept her distance; her greatest talent was with a gun, so she would use this to her advantage. She aimed carefully, and tried to shoot. Ruby hadn't missed a target since she was eleven, and she planned to keep it that way. However, when her target moves, that's a whole other count. Most of her bullets where dodged, and, sensing her uncomfortableness to get close, he would move towards her, trying to force her into combat. Ruby would dodge and duck his punches, using her gun in attempt to hit him and force him to step back. However, there where times that her opponent couldn't get away from Ruby's bullet, but when that happened, he would use his unconscious teammate as a human shield. Ruby didn't like that. To make it worse, Ruby kept getting distract it by her teammates awesome fighting skills, and often forgot she was fighting her own opponent.

Yang went for the black-haired woman. Partly because Nora had stolen her intended target ( _she_ wanted to fight the big guy!) and also partly because she was curious about this woman. When Yang approached the black haired girl, the first thing she did was size herself up. She was taller than her by a few inches, but she could tell this girl (or woman, Yang wasn't sure at this point) was taller than Ruby. Maybe she wasn't as young ask Yang thought. But then again, Ruby was pretty short...

"Tell me something, squirt" Yang said to her opponent. She decided, until learning her actual name, she would call this girl 'squirt' in her head. "How old are you, anyways?"

Squirt tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Your tone of voice, it doesn't sound old. And I saw you talking to that Adam guy earlier. You still hold the idealism of a young person. Or at least someone who never took a college social studies class" Yang slammed her fist together. She then went to throw a punch. Squirt rose her leg up, meeting Yang's arm. Her body was leaned back, to far for Yang's fist to reach her. The two stayed in this position for a second.

"You're legs are long" Yang commented. "There was a time in my life when I wished for long legs"

"You talk a lot" Squirt observed.

"Thank's for noticing!" Yang said joyously. Talking while fighting was not only entertaining, but a good way to distract your opponents. And Squirt had been paused long enough for Yang to notice that the girl was keeping balance by leaning her leg on Yangs arm.

Yang drew her arm back, causing Squirt to tip over a bit. Her foot landed on the ground, and the girl stumbled, her back facing Yang. Yang grabbed Squirt by the jacket, pulled her back, and secured her into an arm lock. Yang grabbed a sedative from her pocket, prepared to inject it into Squirt, when her opponent lifted her leg up, landing the heal of her boot right between Yangs legs. Yang let go of Squirt, holding the spot and doubling over in pain. The sedative dropped onto the ground.

"They tell boy's to watch this spot yet they don't tell girls!?" She yelled out in frustration.

Yang looked up to see Squirt stop on the sedative, crushing the glass with her boot and making it unusable.

"You fight dirty" Yang said, almost impressed.

"And you don't?" Squirt countered.

"Good point" Yang ran forward, ready for the punch. Squirt stepped out of the way, and grabbed Yangs other arm, and twisted it behind her back. Yang turned around, untwisting her arm. And used the fist caught in Squirts hand to grab her by the sleeve collar and pulled Squirt towards her. Yang was about to let her fist smack Squirt's face, but Squirt ducked, and brought her knee to Yangs stomach. Yang didn't let the pain overtake her, however. Instead, Yang wrapped her arms around Squirt's leg when she doubled over, and then pulled on it, bringing Squirt to the ground. If only Yang still had her sedative. But it looked like she would have to do this the hard way. Squirt got up before Yang could do anything however, but her attention wasn't on her opponent. Instead, she was looking over at Adam, who had somehow loaded his gun with dust bullets, and was now about to shoot it at Pyrrha.

Earlier, when everyone first started attacking, Pyrrha had stayed at the back. She was pregnant, and while pregnancy wouldn't be a hindrance in the fight for a while, Pyrrha didn't want to risk her stomach being hit. While the detective had confidence she could avoid a blow, there was no reason to take unnecessary risk. And while Pyrrha hated staying out of the fight, she knew her team could handle it.

It was only after all the police men she had brought with her had either been knocked out or shot in the leg's that Pyrrha joined the fight. At least the police they brought with them where talented enough to keep themselves from getting killed, but Pyrrha still regretted bringing them along. The only one without a fighting partner was the apparent leader, who Pyrrha knew to be Adam Taurus.

He eyed Pyrrha. She immediately got into a fighting stance. Adam came to her.

He was walking slowly. Then he sped up a bit. Pyrrha mentally prepared her self for anything. He then took out his two guns and aimed them at her. Pyrrha did the same with the two guns she had kept with her. The two shot at each other. The bullets collided in midair. Small puffs of smoke and a small burst of sedative was the result. The two continued their gun fight, shooting each other's bullets, and using the cargo to their advantage. Pyrrha jumped from cargo to cargo. Carful not to shoot unless necessary. When she did shoot, it would always collide with a bullet, causing smoke and a burst of the yellow-colored sedative. The fight looked magnificent. Almost artistic.

"You are so awesome!" Ruby yelled from where she was trying to balance out watching the fight and keeping an eye on her own opponent.

"Ruby, focus!" Pyrrha demanded, adverting her attention from her battle for a second. Two bullets nearly hit her head. She was able to dodge, but one bullet nicked the very tip of her nose. It was just a surface scratch, only drawing a little bit of blood, but it gave Adam an idea. If the same thing had happened with a dust bullet, Pyrrha would've been dead from radioactive poising in the matter of minutes.

Adam quickly jumped behind a cargo pile, using the numerous create to hid himself, and eventually sneak inside of one, and load himself up.

Pyrrha meanwhile searched for her opponent, keeping alert so that he couldn't jump the gun on her (both literally and figuratively). Eventually, Adam sprang up from the box cart, and shot both his guns at once. Pyrrha quickly turned around and shot back. The bullets collided, and, along with the burst of yellow liquid, as a small explosion similar to a firework.

"ADAM!" Snapped a voice. Both opponents turned to see the black haired woman glaring at him (well, Pyrrha assumed it was glaring from the tone of voice, but the woman was wearing a mask).

"Not now, Blake" Adam snapped.

Blake, as they knew she was now called, suddenly ran at him, grabbed on of the guns and threw it to the side.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yang asked. Pyrrha just shrugged.

Suddenly, Adam hit his younger partner in the cheek his the butt of the gun.

"OW!" She shrieked out.

"It's about time you stop your idealism" He snapped at her, raising his gun and pointing it at Pyrrha. Pyrrha was about to shoot back, only to realize her guns had ran out of bullets.

"Other's and Fanus?" Adam continued, "We will never get along"

Before he could shoot, however, Pyrrha threw one of her empty guns at him, and it hit him in the head. He stumbled back, falling into the hallway, and dropping his gun. However, unfortunately for Team Nikos, he landed right near the door.

Adam opened the door up, yelling, "Come on! Let's go!"

The lieutenant rammed his way through, clearing a path for the rest of the White Fang members to leave. Everyone left their fights, running out the door. Blake, however, stood near the door, rubbing her cheek, not moving. Adam gritted his teeth, grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her out with him, saying, "Come on, let's go!"

The next part of the train was just a platform. "Jump off!" He shouted.

The first one to jump was the free handed foot solider, then the one carrying his teammate. Then the lieutenant.

"Come on, Blake!" Adam said.

"You hit me!" Blake snapped.

"I'm sorry, now we gotta go, or we're gonna get caught!"

"You said you where sorry when you killed someone for the first time"

"I won't hurt you again!" Adam told her. "I promis!" He held out his hand, a genuine smile on his face. "Come on. Let's go. We'll jump together"

"I'd like to believe you" Blake said sadly. "But you always break your promises."

She then walked forwards, but instead of taking his hand, like she always had in the past when she debated just staying on the train and letting herself be taken into custody, she pushed him as hard as she could, and he fell off the train, and onto the ground.

Blake stood still. She clamped her fist and gritted her teeth. It took all she had not to bail out, not to jump off the train and run back to the White Fang. But she knew she was making the right decision. She just needed the courage to follow through with it.

Team Nikos came out to the platform. Blake simply raised her hands in the air, and shouted, "I'm turning myself in"

Team Nikos stood in shock for a second, before Pyrrha shook herself out of it, and said to her team, "Um, go cuff her"

Nora pulled Blake's hands behind her back, put handcuffs on them, and gripped a firm hand on Blake's arm. Meanwhile, Yang decided to see if her suspicions where correct. Yang yanked the mask off of Blake's face. She looked like an average Managuan; her black hair full of beach waves, sharp, yellow eyes, and remnants of an old tan that had long since faded, most likely because Vale had a consistent weather of cloudy. But her origins where of no matter to Yang.

"I was right about you, squirt" Yang said with a sad smile, upon looking at Blake. Everything about her was young. Young eyes, young face. "You are a kid"

Ruby was somewhat shocked to see this. "How can a kid join the White Fang?" She asked Pyrrha.

"Both Fanus and Managuans alike live through racism, harassment, and unfair living conditions," Pyrrha explained, in a voice of pity and sadness. Pyrrha hated the prejudice the Fanus had faced, and wished for a change. "I don't blame the White Fang for wanting to make change. However, the way they are doing it just isn't right"

"Do you think this Blake girl can help us with our case?" Ruby asked.

"She doesn't seem to like the White Fang, or what they do. I saw her. She doesn't want the kind of change the White Fang are trying to bring." Pyrrha smiled. "I think, with her help, we can wrap up this case pretty quickly"

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **So, awesome fight scene. I hope I wrote it well. Feel free to leave a review, and tell me what you think!**

 **I was initially planning to make this chapter longer, but because of poor planing on my part, I needed to cut it here. The rest of this will be next chapter, which will be coming up in the next two weeks!**

 **As a general note, with the current plan, this book should have around 15 chapter's. I'm also planning to make a few sequels, depending on how the plot turns out. But let's just see how it goes!**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	5. Authors note

**Yeah, this isn't a chapter, just an authors note. This will be deleted when the next chapter comes up.**

 **I'm sorry I've been late, but my life was hectic, I'm working on multiple stories and school projects, and there's a point I want to get to in this chapter that I'm not exactly sure how to reach. I'm sorry, but we won't be seeing the next chapter for a while, at least not until I have good idea's for it. This chapter is an important plot point in the story, so I therefor can't rush it. I've barely got to the point I wanted to get to. And I'm sorry. I will work on it as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you for this stories loyal followers and reviewers. I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you another chapter on due date.**

 **~MotherUniverse signing out!**


End file.
